


Pre-Hogwarts

by animerandom415



Series: I'm Harry Potter? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Androgynous Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Feminine Harry Potter, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random Updates, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerandom415/pseuds/animerandom415
Summary: This is my take at me, the author, being reborn into Harry Potter’s places.This is from my point of view or how I hopefully would act if this happens to me. It might be a little dramatic. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Pre-Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by me reading one too many isekai, overpowered characters, and reincarnation manga. Also by independent Harry, and bashing fictions (There’s going to bashing in this story. Nothing against characters, I just love the drama that comes with the bashing). 
> 
> Fictions that actually inspired me to write this though are:
> 
> Opp! By LeightAiden777
> 
> New World, New Start by CulterBaudeLaire
> 
> Harry Potter and the Reluctant Rebirth by SlytherinLife
> 
> PS: Sorry about my grammar. Not very good at it.

No. 

No, no, no, no, no, no.

This can't be happening. It's not possible for this type of situation to happen. 

…

Okay, maybe it's possible. I mean, no one knows what happens when you died. Yes, I said died. 

How do I know that I'm dead and not just dreaming? I actually don't know if I'm dead or not. What I do know is that I shouldn't be feeling the burning sensation of healing bruises, the aches of an overworked body, or the stabbing pain of an empty stomach. 

I was raised in a household where I could be somewhat lazy, have as much food as I want, and mostly pain-free. If this is a dream, it's not a very good one.

I finally forced my eyes open; however, I wished that I didn't. There were spiders everywhere on the ceiling above me; I almost screamed. Who could sleep in such a place?! When I managed to calm myself down, I slowly scanned the surrounding around me, only moving my head to keep the pain as little as possible. Besides the spiders and their webs, I was able to see the shadows of small shelves attached to the walls. Upon them were junks and what looked to be cleaning supplies. Okay, I was laying inside a closet, not liking this dream any more than before. 

I finally decided to move and get myself out of this nasty place. Dream or not, I'm not going to stay in a place where I just suffer in silence. I slowly forced my body to face the door, biting my lips to keep myself from screaming as tears ran down my face. 

I'm a crybaby, don't judge me. If I feel pain or any overwhelming emotion, I will cry, and I'm not going to stop it. That's unhealthy. 

With this room being a closet, the door was right in front of me. I slowly lifted my right arm on gently push open the door. It swung open slowly, but quietly. Good, since it's dark, it's meant that the people of this place were either gone or asleep. Thank God, I don't want to deal with them right now. 

I slowly pushed myself to sit up and firmly grabbed hold of the closet's door frame, pulling myself out of the small room. Once out, I found myself standing in a narrow hallway. I can't tell the colors of the walls and stuff in the darkness, but there's a small couch in front of me, so there's that. To my left was the front door and to my right was two doorways, one leading to the living room, the other to the kitchen, I believed. I can't tell from here because there's a door in the way. Turning around, I notice that stairs were leading to the second floor. 

Huh…

My closet is under the stairs…

Cupboard under the stairs…

Looking down, baggy clothing, in pain…

Looking at the cupboard's door. There were a vent and an unlocked lock on it...

This got to be a Harry Potter dream! 

Oh, that made this dream a little better. Since I'm a big fan of reading fanfiction of independent Harry and character bashing of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Dumbledore, this will be my chance to do what I want to get back at them! That is if the characters are evil like they were in some of the fiction I read. Well, I will find out soon enough anyway, so I worry about that later.

**(Hello, the author here to really direct something to the readers. I have nothing against these characters. They're okay, but I really like the drama that comes with the bashing of them, so I'm going to bash them later. Back to the story.)**

Right now, though, I know for sure that the Dursleys are the "worse type of muggles," so let's ruin their lives before I leave this place. But first, I need to confirm that I'm actually Harry Potter. 

I quietly closed the cupboard's door, went down the hallway and up the stairs. I don't think I have to be as quiet that I felt I needed because as soon as I made it onto the second floor, I could hear loud snores coming from two of the rooms. I quickly noticed that the bathroom's door was open and rushed inside, locking myself in there. I turned on the lights and looked at the mirror. My theory was right. 

I am Harry Potter. 

Staring straight back at me was not me, but a young boy with messy short hair that hid the famous lightning-shaped scar on his forehead, and big emerald green eyes which were hiding behind a pair of broken round wire glasses. 

When did I put those on? I guess I did it instinctively when I woke up. I wonder if this is still a dream or not. Even if it isn't, I'm still going to call it a dream, just so I can keep my sanity. 

Anyway, I watched as Harry in the mirror copied my movement, as I raised my left hand to touch my left cheek. Rubbing the fingers gently across the surface of my(Harry's?) cheek, I could feel the dry up tears that ran down from earlier. 

I leaned closer to the mirror, studying my-Harry's face. 

Ugh~ this is hard. For right now, I'm going to call myself Harry, since it’s more natural that way when I study him. 

Harry was actually kind of cute. He would be even cuter if, you know, take away the malnourishment, and the glasses. Maybe even grow his hair out. 

… 

Okay, I decided this Harry Potter will become a cute and small Harry Potter. I will make him grow his hair out, at least until his mid-back, get rid of the glasses or at least wear a better, cuter pair, and wear something cuter. As for his height, I'm going to keep him short. Since the real me was around five foot or one-hundred fifty centimeters, I don't want to be any taller than that. For now, though, I will get him eating a healthy diet and all that for the next one or two years before I find or create something that can stop you from growing taller. Finally, if I'm able to, I will change his name to Harriet. It's a good unisex name, and I can keep Harry as a nickname. Yup, Harry will become my little androgynous doll. 

Ah! I can't wait!

Harry in the mirror smiled at me, expressing my happiness. He then frowned as I wonder what happen to the original Harry. Why did I wake up in his body? What happened to my body?!

Arg-Lets not think about that. This is a dream, after all, so my body is just sleeping the night away, and I wake up soon. I thought that as I ran my hands through my hair. I scrunch my face in disgust, feeling my hair. It was so dry and thin to the touch. Letting go of my hair, I look down at my shirt. I hooked two fingers on the neckline of the shirt and stared at my body. I definitely need a shower. 

I released my hold on the shirt and looked at the bathtub, then toward the door. I don't want to wake up the Dursleys, so a proper shower is out of the question. There was already towels here, though, and I noticed a small bucket beside the toilet. A sponge bath it is then. 

I first laid a towel on the bathroom sink, then grabbed one of the shampoos and conditioners in the shower. It was most likely Petunia's because there were flower designed bottles. I removed my shirt so that I don't wet it as I wash my hair in the sink. Once done, I wrapped the towel in my hair and filled up the bucket will soap and water. Carefully, moved the bucket into the tub, removed the rest of my clothes, and placed myself into the bathtub to give myself a sponge bath. 

The sponge bath was an experience since it was my first time giving myself one. It was also more interesting because I had to wash my... boy's...private... parts. I'm suddenly glad that I watched the JKNews episode where they talked about cleaning that...area.

Once I was done, I quickly dried my body with the towel on my head, threw it the laundry basket that was inside the room, and got dressed, tying the extra fabrics of the shirt around my waist to make it a little more form fitting. Feeling somewhat satisfied with myself, I quickly put everything back, turned off the lights in the bathroom, and got myself out of there.

Suddenly, I heard noises coming from my left side. Damn, one of them was awake. I quickly ran to the into the quiet room on the right side. I managed to close the door behind, just in time to hear the other door open. I stood still for the moment, just listening to the heavy stomping on the other side of the door. I then heard a door slammed shut five seconds after.

Okay, someone went to use the bathroom. I signed in relief and looked around the room. It was clean, so I suppose this was the guest/Marge's room. It's a good thing she wasn't here because I'm going to see if I could take anything from here. I quietly looked into anything and everything that I could open, only using the moonlight from the window to guide me in the darkness. 

There was not much there, just some clothing in the drawings. I managed to find some pound dollars/notes in some of them, though, so I stuffed those in the pockets of my baggy pants. I noticed a digital clock in the room, so I now knew the time to be 1:43 in the morning. Still don't know what day it is, though.

I stood still again, as I heard the bathroom's door opened, but instead of hearing the bedroom's door closed, I listened to the movement faded as the person went downstairs. I peeked my head out of the room and noticed lights coming from the first floor. 

So, someone is having a midnight snack. It got to be Dudley because the opened door across from me leads to a very messy room. I quickly and quietly closed the entrance to the guest room behind me and ran into Dudley's room, leaving it open, so he doesn't hear anything unusual. I picked up any notes and coins I saw around the room. I would have checked his drawers, but they were all opened and half empty, so I didn't. I was also able to find a watch that looked new but was forgotten on the floor. I strapped it onto my left wrist. 

…

There was a good pair of scissors laying on the ground as well…

… Should I do it…?

… Should I not…?

… I really want to though… 

…

…

… 

Yeah, okay. I'm going to be really mean. Heh, heh. 

I grabbed the scissors, unplugged everything that was plugged into the wall, and cut all the cords. That means the game consoles, the computer, the TV, and lamps. I sneaked back into Marge's room, did the same thing there. Then I quietly went into the Dursleys' room to repeat the process. I also managed to find their wallets, so I took the money from there and their bank cards. I planned to look for an ATM later and only leave £2000 in their bank account. 

I finally went into Dudley's second bedroom to look for supplies before I leave. I found a decent bag in there, some good unused notebooks and sketchbooks. Some pens and art supplies and luckily enough, a small set of camping gears. I guess Dudley wanted to go camping until he realized what that meant. I gathered and organized all that in the bag, put all of the money I found into a wallet that Dudley abandoned in the room and put that in the bag as well. Lastly, I put on the bag and hid under the junks for about thirty minutes to an hour until I heard Dudley stomping back into his room, and his snoring began. 

Halfway done. 

I quietly exited the room and went back downstairs. I repeated the same thing I did upstairs with cutting anything that had a cord. Once all that was done, it was time to create the scenes. 

Since I don't want the Dursleys actually to know that I did everything that happens right away, I need to somehow fake my death. I opened the front and back doors to make it seem like a robbery or an animal attack happen while they were asleep. To make it a little more convincing that it was more on the animal attack side, I checked the fridge to see if they have anything for me to fake blood. Lucky for me, there was actually a cup of pig’s blood in the fridge.

I wonder what they were going to make Harry cook with that?

I grabbed the cup of blood and headed to the cupboard. Opening the closet up, I grabbed one of the old ripped up shirts in there, and put part of it in the blood, absorbing it. After doing that, I tried to splatter the blood by ripping the bloody shirt around the cupboard and dragging it across the floor to the backyard to make it seem like I was taken by the animal. 

I don’t know if this type of thing happens during this time in England, but I know there are foxes, rats, and other small animals around here, so it was possible. 

Once I was done making the fake blood trail, I wrapped the bloody shirt into itself and stuffed into my bag to throw away later. I went back into the house and put the blood back into the fridge before going into the pantry. I grabbed any decent food that I can take with me before opening and spilling out the content of some of the food to make it look it was animals got to it after Dudley went to get his snack. 

The second to last thing I decided to do was to cut the power of the whole house. I put on the pair rubber gloves that were used to wash dishes, then grabbed the closest dining chair to the door and went outside to the power box. From there, I set the chair in front of the box, open it up, turned everything off, and started cutting every little wire. I closed the box when I was done and started to cut the wires on the outside of the box right at the end of the attachment, so the Dursley won’t notice the cuts right away. Hopefully. 

Only one thing left to do before I leave this ugly house. I put the chair and gloves back where I found them and exited the house from the front. Instead of just walking away, I went toward Vernon’s car and stabbed all four wheels with the scissors. Stabbing the last wheel of the car, I released a breath that I didn’t know I was holding. I let go of the scissors causing it to stay stuck in the wheel. 

I’m finally done. God, that took forever~. I check the time on my watch. It was almost f4:00 AM. 

I better going. I told myself as I started walking away from the house, down the sidewalk, and out from this neighborhood.

Were all the things I did back there necessary?

Not really.

Was it a little much?

Probably, but hey, they deserved it. They didn’t take care of Harry, which was me now, he any shape or form. All the starvation, injuries, force child labors, and all the time he was left behind when the Dursleys were away on a trip should add up to the damage I done in the house and the money I plan to take from their account. 

I know that Dudley eventually redeemed himself in the future, but maybe this misfortune will make it happen earlier. 

Besides, I was leaving them £2000 to fix some of the things I destroyed. That’s more than enough since the value of money is much more than it is in the 2010s. If they do get kicked out of their house, then they can live with Marge. 

What I need to worry about now is how to get to London. Also, the date; I don’t know what date is, so I don’t know how old I am. 

Ah~, so many things to do.


End file.
